


A different time

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Holiday Prompt Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: A lot of things confused Celestino these days. He tried not to think too hard on all of these, as they made his head spin and this only lead to more confusion. He had grown up in a different time-- it seemed almost a completely new world now. He liked the direction things were going in and just how open everyone was with things





	A different time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Ok -- This was the first piece I did for Rodinia... but didn't like so I scrapped it and did the previous one. She read it and loved it... then anon came asking for it... and well... here it is. And Rodinia gets two gifts out of it! Which I am not sure she minds! I don't mind spoiling her either! <3

A lot of things confused Celestino these days. He tried not to think too hard on all of these, as they made his head spin and this only lead to more confusion. He had grown up in a different time-- it seemed almost a completely new world now. He liked the direction things were going in and just how open everyone was with things. 

Not like it was back in his day. 

When he was growing up, it was all about being successful, marrying and having children. The fact he took up figure skating, especially when his father pushed rugby at him on every turn, was always his family’s biggest scandal. 

His father would roll over in his grave if he only knew exactly the life Celestino led. Not that he ever wish ill on anyone, but he did still in a way, was bond by old traditions and his upbringing.

He was successful. He had golds from back in his day-- everything from World Championships to Olympics-- they were displayed in a case that sat in his living room collecting dust. He even had people who came and dusted off his case, and cleaned his house. 

He also had led many skaters in gold, and helped them now follow their dreams and paths. 

But the world was different now. Even as he held the camera, recording Phichit doing his jumps and routine, he peered through a lense-- seeing a man who was open about his life, and ran to his dreams. 

Sometimes he wondered if life would have been different if he had grown up in this generation. 

Zooming in the camera, it was clear to see how precise the eyeliner was drawn around Phichit’s eyes, making him even more exoctic in his plain-- overly tight workout clothes. A strip of tan skin showing in his midsection, a body sculpted perfectly through hard work and dedication. 

“Did you get that?!” Phichit yelled from across the ice. 

Of course he did, was better than seeing Phichit pout for twenty minutes. He knew better to have the camera focused in on Phichit-- though he did need to not zoom in so much on his face. Phichit wanted his routine, not his face-- he had enough selfies of those, not that Celestino didn’t follow his Instagram account. 

Waving him on, Celestino recorded more of the practice. Now and then he needed to shout out a direction, or he commented so the recording could hear when Phichit watched back-- it was a routine they had fallen into. 

Just like everything in his life was a routine. As practice would end, Phichit would skate over, his face flush and his bangs all in disarray-- he would grab the camera and smile seeing it all there. Today had been a good day with minimal falls, but Celestino made sure to comment on the footwork portion for Phichit to see when he went over the recording. 

“You are the best!” Phichit exclaimed, lifting up to kiss Celestino’s cheek. 

At first when Phichit would do this, it flustered Celestino-- hell, he would be lying if it didn’t still fluster him. The warmth radiating off Phichit, and even though he was drenched in sweat-- he smelt  _ good _ . A small chuckle and he would pat Phichit’s shoulder, saying he worked hard, and did a good job. 

Every day it was always the same. Phichit would change, he would head home, enjoy a TV dinner and brandy before bed. 

His life was good. 

 

* * *

 

Some days he never knew what to expect from Phichit. He would storm in, and up roar everything they had planned. 

Today it was his short program. Phichit was in a rant about how it wasn’t good enough, the music was too lame and he hated it.

Slapping his forehead, they didn’t have time for this. Phichit was in one of his moods and he was taking it all out on his programs. It only meant one thing… 

“Phichit… what happen with you and Romero?” Celestino asked. 

“Shut up!” Phichit growled and pushed off onto the ice. “Not everyone is great and perfect like you are!”

And Celestino had his answer. He knew his skaters and their moods. Very rarely was Phichit ever in this horrible of a mood and it meant one of two things-- he got a bad comment on his social media-- or his boyfriend was being an ass. 

Though this new guy Phichit had been hanging out with-- was one Celestino was not too keen on. He was a bit older, but he liked to party-- a lot. He knew Phichit was young and that he did enjoy a good dance club, but Phichit was never much of a drinker. He wanted music and dancing when he went out. A few times, Phichit had somehow managed to drag him out, and it always stunned him how Phichit drank water all night. 

But his new guy Phichit had been seeing-- he was the worst. He was a DJ at the local clubs here in the city, but he was also a huge playboy. Phichit had fallen hard for him as he the hottest ticket around-- and Romero had all the lines that Phichit wanted to hear. 

Celestino braced himself for when he had to pick up a broken hearted Phichit. 

But for now-- Phichit was on fire on the ice. He was not doing his routine, he was just skating. There was no music, but his moves were hard and bold-- his jumps high and strong. Turning the camera on, he focused on Phichit, and whatever it was he was getting out of his system. 

Setting the camera down on the wall, he made sure it still was able to capture whatever Phichit was doing and grabbed his phone. It was not something he did a lot-- but he wanted to see if he could get some sort of hint if what was behind Phichit’s mood. 

Instagram showed nothing. Was just Phichit’s food picture, hamsters and his clothes. It was when we he cruised to Twitter he saw everything. 

About a year ago, Phichit decided Celestino need social media. Setting him up accounts, Celestino never used them-- Phichit updated them most the time for him when he was bored. But Celestino was able to still get on and nose around a bit. 

On Phichit’s Twitter feed, was him ranting from what it seemed the last ten hours. It started with Tweets about being called boring and lame. Then it went into tweets about if someone loved you they would stand with you and not guilt you for following your dreams. 

So that is what it all was… 

A heavy sigh, and Celestino looked out on the ice-- at one of the hardest working skaters he had ever met. 

 

* * *

 

Three days later-- it was still the same angry skater out on the ice. Celestino had asked if Phichit was ok-- over and over-- but was only greeted with an angry squint and him racing off on the ice. The more Celestino snooped Phichit’s social media, the more he saw this downward spiral Phichit was on. 

He also had reached deep into one of Phichit’s feeds where he talked about his hot coach. It made Celestino chuckle, and blush a little bit. Even at his age, flattery took him a long way. 

He didn’t know what to do, this was a different generation of kids raised on electronics and acceptance of people they didn’t even know. Phichit had been in the limelight since he was a mere child himself-- skating and winning the hearts of everyone. 

Well almost everyone. 

The problem was, the hatred that at first was fueling Phichit was now turning to sadness and his skating showed it. 

Looking at his calendar, he saw they were getting too close for comfort with the competitions and he needed Phichit in top form. Turning off the camera, Celestino crossed his arms and called for Phichit. 

“Change out of your skates and meet me outside in five minutes.” 

“Ciao Ciao?” Phichit asked. 

“Just do it!” there was a power behind his voice and he knew Phichit had heard it. 

This was out of character for Celestino, and he knew it. Maybe it was what they both needed. They both worked hard and had plenty of medals and sparkly things to prove for it-- but they needed more.

Stepping outside, Celestino got his car, taking the hood down (which he never did, Phichit always gave him hell for buying a sports car and never fully using it properly). Letting his hair down, he went and sat in the driver’s seat and waited. 

“Wha-where are you going?” Phichit asked, his bag over his shoulder and a confused look in his eyes. 

“Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”

“Huh?” 

“Get in,” Celestino said, leaning over to open the door. Phichit threw his bag in and slid into the seat next to him. Pulling out his phone, Celestino turned his camera on and leaned in. “This time I am taking the selfie.” 

Phichit laughed for the first time in days. Kissing his cheek, Celestino didn’t know why he did it, it was always Phichit leaning up and kissing his cheek. He could still smell the warmth from Phichit and moved the car into drive. 

“Where are we going?” Phichit asked.

“Hell if I know! But it is going to fun!” Celestino laughed, flooring the gas and taking off. 

Yes this was a different generation, a completely different set of rule. The screen and people you never met where the one defining who you were. Celestino figured a good day or two out where no one could reach Phichit was what he needed. 

As they raced onto the interstate, Celestino looked over at the beautiful man sitting next to him and reached out taking his hand. Phichit gasped, his eyes asking a million questions his mouth never would. Pulling Phichit’s hand to his lips, Celestino kissed it gently. 

For once he was not about routine, he was with Phichit who followed his dreams-- now he would follow his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
